


Shoplifter Case #586

by RT_Smut



Category: RWBY
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Pregnancy Scares, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stripping, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Ruby was caught stealing! Now she has to strike a deal or face the consequences of her actions. My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Shoplifter Case #586

“Hey! Let go of me! I said I didn’t take anything!” Ruby said as a security guard dragged her into his small office in the back of the clothing store she was shopping in. 

“You know, that’s not the first time I’ve heard that.” The guard said as he closed the door behind him and locked the door. 

“But I’m telling the truth! I swear I didn’t take anything! I would never do that!” Ruby protested. 

“Look, just sit in the chair over there and be quiet. If what you’re saying is true then it shouldn’t be a problem to cooperate, right?” The guard reasoned. 

Ruby looked at the ground, dejected. He  _ did _ have a point. But it still sucked to be treated like a criminal like Roman Torchwick. She was already beyond humiliated. Thankfully nobody she knew was in the store with her. Ruby just had to keep this under wraps and nobody would ever have to know about this misunderstanding. Ruby eventually walked over to the fold-out metal chair on the other side of the office. 

To say there was even an ‘other side’ of the office would have meant the office was bigger than it really was. It was small enough, about the side of Ruby’s bedroom at Beacon, and that was without the shelves full of junk on two of the walls taking up room. There was also a large wooden table on the same wall as the only door in the room that had an old landline telephone on it. The only other thing of note in the room was a much more comfortable-looking leather office chair Ruby assumed belonged to the guard. 

Ruby took her seat on the metal chair and glared at the guard, “So what’s next?” She asked. 

“You stay right there while I go review the footage.” The guard said as he left the room. As soon as the door closed Ruby heard the click of a lock turning, leaving her alone in the cramped office. 

Ruby’s first thought was to escape. She hadn’t done anything wrong so why should she have to stay here? Just as she stood up to break the door down she had another conflicting thought. Even if/when the guard found out she was telling the truth she would still get in trouble for breaking down a locked door and running away. So, Ruby reluctantly sat back down and waited for the security guard to return. 

Thankfully Ruby wasn’t left alone too long with her thoughts as the guard returned just a few minutes later. 

“Alright now that you’ve seen the footage you can  _ clearly _ see that I’m innocent so if you would kindly -” 

“You’re not going anywhere.” The guard said sternly as he slammed the door shut and promptly locked it. 

Ruby jumped at the loud noise. Then her heart sank as she realized what he had just said, “W-What do you mean? I-I swear I didn’t take anything!” 

“Then how do you explain this?” The guard asked as he held his scroll up to Ruby. He touched the screen and the security footage from the store began playing. She watched herself on the screen cheerfully perusing the aisles of the store and very clearly not stealing anything. She looked at the guard and opened her mouth, about to say something but then the guard just pointed at the screen to indicate for Ruby to keep watching. In the footage, she was walking down one of the aisles about to head out of the store when she disappeared for a brief moment as she walked into one of the camera’s blind spots. 

“And  _ that _ is when you took it.” The guard stated. 

“Took what? I don’t understand!” Ruby felt tears welling up in her eyes as she kept watching. 

The moment she appeared on the screen again she was only a couple of strides away from the door and sure enough, as soon as she was about to leave the store alarm started blaring. But, there was something that caught her eye in the footage. 

“Wait, can you rewind it a couple of seconds?” Ruby asked. 

The guard rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine, if it’ll shut you up.” He did as she asked and Ruby stared intently at the screen, making sure she wasn’t seeing things. 

“You see that right there?” Ruby said, pointing to a woman on the screen who had half brown, half pink hair. “That’s a girl named Neopolitan and she’s a criminal! She probably threw whatever it is I ‘stole’ into my bag to frame me!” 

“Oh come on, are you serious?” The guard asked. “I know Neo, comes in here all the time; at least once a week and spends a lot of money here. One of my favorite customers. Do you want to try telling the truth for once? Might make things a bit easier on you.” 

“But I am telling the truth! I didn’t take anything!” Ruby pleaded. 

The guard sighed, “Alright, you won’t mind if I search your bag then?” 

Ruby immediately grabbed her bag and threw it at the guard. “Be my guest.”

The guard started ruffling through her bag and Ruby began wearing a smug grin, “You know, you’re going to look pretty foolish once you realize that I was right all along.” 

“Oh really? Then how do you explain this?” The guard asked as he pulled out a cashmere sweater out of Ruby’s bag with the price tag still dangling from the left sleeve. 

Ruby’s eyes went wide as tears started welling up once again, “I-I have no idea! If I knew that was in my bag I definitely would have paid for it!” 

The guard raised an eyebrow to Ruby, “Really? You would have paid for a sweater worth a thousand lien?”

Ruby looked down. The guard was right about that. She was just in the store trying to find a nice cheap gift for Yang for her birthday. She hadn’t even seen a thousand lien in her life. 

“That’s what I thought. Now, since I’ve caught you red-handed I need to conduct a full strip search to make sure you haven’t stolen anything else.” The guard explained. 

“No way! I didn’t take anything! You can see from the footage I didn’t take anything!” Ruby protested. 

“Like how you didn’t take that sweater? How do I know you didn’t take more things when you knew you weren’t on camera?” The guard asked. 

Ruby’s mind started racing. She  _ knew  _ Neo was behind this but since there was no way to prove it she would have to deal with her later. But for now, Ruby realized she really didn’t have much of a choice. 

“O-Okay.” She said quietly as she stood up, “If I have to.” 

“That’s it. The sooner you strip the sooner we can both get out of here.” The guard said. 

The guard watched Ruby closely as she began taking off her cape. “Do you mind looking the other way and giving me a bit of privacy?” Ruby asked, feeling uncomfortable by the guard’s gaze. 

“I’m sorry, I have to keep an eye on you. What if you stashed something else you stole somewhere in the office when I wasn’t looking? I have to watch you strip.” The guard explained. 

Ruby’s heart pounded. This was the first time she had ever taken off her clothes in front of a boy. Her hands trembled as she took off her gloves and then her boots. This was probably the first time Ruby was grateful to be wearing so many different articles of clothing. As she got down to taking off her corset she loosened the strings ever so slowly, trying to buy herself as much time as she could. She was not mentally prepared to be practically naked in front of a stranger. 

“Come on, hurry it up. If you take much longer I’m gonna have to get the cops involved.” The guard said. 

Upon hearing that Ruby started removing the rest of her clothes as fast as she could. Her fingers were shaking more than ever making the strings on her corset a nightmare to navigate. Eventually she got that off and was left in her red dress and black mesh undershirt. She stopped for a moment. Ruby could feel the guard’s eyes on her body and made her feel incredibly uncomfortable. But, knowing the alternative she took a deep breath and continued. Ruby reached behind her and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor. Then, she grabbed the hem of her undershirt and yanked it over her head and threw it onto the floor in a pile with the rest of her clothes. 

Ruby’s face turned red as she covered her private areas with her hands despite the fact she was still wearing underwear. “There, I stripped for you. Can I go now?” 

“Yes you did strip. But now I have to do the search part of the strip search.” The guard said as he started picking up Ruby’s clothes off the ground. 

Ruby watched the guard paw all over her clothes looking for something he wouldn’t find. She grimaced as she kept watching. The guard was getting his greasy hands all over her nice, new clothes. Ruby knew she would have to burn those clothes once she left. Once the guard finished searching the last piece of clothing he took a step closer to Ruby. 

She instinctively took a step back, “W-What are you doing?” She asked. 

“I have to search the rest of you.” He said. 

“Why though!? You already found what you were looking for? What? Do you think I somehow managed to sneak something into my  _ underwear _ without anyone or the cameras noticing?” Ruby said. 

The guard sighed once again, “It wouldn’t be the first time. Also, if you don’t comply with me then I’ll have to call the cops and get them involved.” The guard explained. 

That was the last thing Ruby wanted. It was bad enough to be accused of stealing but once the police were involved they would have to tell her dad what she did. Ruby would not be able to live with herself if she had to tell her dad she stole from a store. 

Ruby held out her arms to the side and said, “Fine, just make it quick.”

She swore she saw the guard’s mouth twitch upwards into a smile for just a moment as she gave into his demands. Ruby decided it was best to brush that off as her overactive imagination playing tricks on her. She winced as the guard brushed his hands along her bare legs. Ruby was about to complain but figured it best to just stay quiet and let the guard do his job and hopefully let her go with just a warning. She let out a small yelp as the guard’s hands brushed against her butt. Ruby took a deep breath and hoped he would move on soon. But he didn’t. The guard’s hands lingered on her bottom for much longer than Ruby thought was necessary. Then, Ruby fel the guard’s large hands cup her ass and gave it a light squeeze. 

“Hey! Just what do you think you’re doing!?” Ruby angrily yelled at the guard. 

“I’m doing my job! I have to make sure you’re not hiding anything in here. Unless you’d rather strip fully naked?” The guard countered. 

Ruby sighed in frustration. The guard took that as a sign to continue. He gave Ruby’s tight, round ass a few more firm squeezes before moving on. His hands quickly brushed across Ruby’s back until they reached her scarlet bra strap. The guard stuck his finger underneath the strap and ran his finger along the strap until he reached Ruby’s armpit. He stopped for a moment before continuing, moving his finger until it touched the side of Ruby’s breast. 

“Hey! That’s too far!” Ruby shouted. 

“But I have to conduct my search.” The guard said. 

“And you can conduct your ‘search’ outside of my clothes thank you very much!” Ruby said. 

The guard couldn’t argue with Ruby’s logic so he removed his finger out from under her bra and moved his hands around to her front until they were hovering just a couple of inches away from her breasts. Ruby knew what was about to happen but knew there was nothing she could do to stop it so she closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. As soon as her eyes were closed the guard latched his hands onto Ruby’s breasts and started squeezing and kneading them. Ruby could feel the guard’s breath become heavier on her neck the longer he molested her chest. He became caught up in the moment and moved his fingers to Ruby’s nipples. He was about to give them a pinch when Ruby interrupted him, 

“If you didn’t find anything can I go?” 

The guard took his hands off of her and stepped back. “Have a seat.” He said. 

Ruby did as she was told and sat down on the cold metal chair. 

“I didn’t find anything else on you.” He said. 

“So am I free to put my clothes back in and leave?” Ruby asked. 

“I’m afraid not. You see, that was a  _ very _ expensive item you tried to take from the store. I can’t just let that go unpunished.” The guard said as he picked up the phone. 

“Wait! Please don’t call anyone!” Ruby pleaded. 

“And why shouldn’t I?” 

“Because it’s my first offense and if I have a criminal record I’ll definitely lose my huntress license. So please, isn’t there anything I can do to make it up? I-I’ll pay for it!” Ruby was desperate. She had nowhere near enough money to pay for it but she was willing to say anything to get out of this situation. 

The guard slowly lowered the phone from his ear and said, “You’ll do anything, huh?” 

“Yes! I’ll pay for it. Plus interest!” Ruby pleaded. 

“Hmm, it’s not money I’m interested in…” The guard trailed off as he looked Ruby’s body up and down. 

Ruby cocked her head to the side in confusion, “Then what  _ do _ you want?” 

“I think you know what I want. It’s what every guy wants with you.” The guard growled. 

Ruby was more confused than ever, “I… What do you mean? Is there a monster that you need me to take care of? I’m a huntress like I said so I can do that if that’s what you mean?” 

The guard grabbed his crotch and started rubbing himself. “There’s a monster I need you to take care of all right. It’s right here.” The guard unbuttoned his pants and zipped down the zipper. He then pushed them down along with his underwear, letting his hard cock spring free from its confines. 

Ruby gasped as her entire face turned bright red. She couldn’t believe what the guard was suggesting. It was so gross! She was willing to do anything to get out of this, except  _ that _ . 

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and said, “No way. I’m not doing that! And if you put that thing away right now I’ll consider not throwing you in prison for public indecency.” 

The guard shrugged, “Fine, have it your way.” He said as he picked up the phone again and began dialing a number.

Ruby slammed her finger on the button on the desk phone, disconnecting the call. “Please don’t call anyone! I’ll pay for the sweater just please let me go!” 

“I told you, there’s only one thing I want from you and unless you give me what I want you’re going to jail.” The guard explained as he pushed Ruby’s finger off of the phone and began dialing again. 

Ruby’s mind raced. She could not afford to have a criminal record. It would destroy the career she had just started. She would be left with nothing. She would have to build up from nothing. It was either that or submitting to this man’s disgusting desires for the next hour or so. As loathe as she was to do it, Ruby had made up her mind. 

“Fine. I’ll do what you want.” She sighed. 

The guard’s face lit up, “Awesome! You can start by taking off the rest of your clothes.” 

Ruby’s face stayed bright red as her shaking hands moved behind her back and began unhooking her bra. As soon as she felt her bra loosen Ruby cupped her breasts with her hand and used the other to take the bra off of her and toss it with her other clothes. As she covered herself with one hand she used the other to pull her matching scarlet panties down her legs. Once they were at her feet she took a step forward. She covered her nether regions with her other hand as she stood completely nude in front of the guard. 

“”What next?” Ruby asked. 

The guard pushed his pants down to his ankles and said, “I want you on your knees in front of me.” 

Ruby couldn’t hide the disgust on her face as she followed his orders. She slowly lowered herself onto her knees on the carpeted floor; her face just inches from the guard’s twitching manhood. She swallowed nervously, unsure if she could really go through with this. 

“We’re going to start off nice and slow.” The guard said reassuringly, “First, I want you to stroke my cock.” 

Ruby couldn’t get her hands to stop shaking as she brought her right hand up to the guard’s shaft and gently wrapped her thin, dainty fingers around him. He moaned as Ruby tightened her grip. Ruby let out a noise of disgust as she started slowly stroking the guard’s cock. It was the first time she had ever done anything like this so she had no idea if she was doing an adequate job or not. She assumed the guard didn’t hate what she was doing as he continued to moan the more she stroked him. 

“Gods, your hand is so soft.” The guard moaned. 

Ruby rolled her eyes and stroked a little faster. She hoped the sooner she finished him off the sooner she could leave. It didn’t take long for Ruby to feel the guard’s cock to swell under her hand as she jerked his shaft. She looked up at him and saw the look of contorted pleasure on his face. Ruby assumed he was going to finish any moment and decided to move her hand as fast as she could to get him there even faster. 

One thing Ruby forgot to pay attention to was where her face was in relation to the guard’s cock. A few more rapid strokes later and Ruby felt a hot rope of cum land across her face, leaving a continuous strand of white liquid from her chin all the way to her forehead. Ruby yelped and tried to move her face out of the way but somehow managed to catch every subsequent rope of cum that fired from his cock onto her face. Once the guard finally finished cumming Ruby let go of his cock and looked at her hand. She was too distracted by the cum on her face to notice that her hand was also covered in the guard’s load. She was going to need a very long shower after this. 

“So, you finished. Can I go now?” Ruby asked. 

The guard looked down and saw how lewd Ruby looked with her face plastered in his cum. His deflating cock suddenly became rock hard in an instant. Without thinking, the guard grabbed the back of Ruby’s head and pushed her forward onto his cock; smearing her lips against the head. 

“Sto-Mmph!!” Ruby tried to protest but as soon as she opened her mouth the guard took the opportunity to shove his cock into Ruby’s mouth. 

The guard moaned loudly. He thrusted his cock in and out of Ruby’s mouth while he forced her head back and forth to match his rhythm. He loved the feeling of her inexperienced mouth and tongue wildly flailing around his shaft as he fucked her mouth. He could feel her gag and struggle for breath but he didn’t care. In fact, the sensation heightened his pleasure, encouraging him to be even more rough with Ruby’s mouth. He began violently thrusting his cock further into Ruby’s mouth, skull-fucking her like there was no tomorrow. 

Ruby was quickly running out of breath. She tried breathing through her nose which worked at first but, as the guard became more rough with her his cock plugged her throat with every thrust, completely cutting off her air supply. She started choking and gagging more violently, a copious amount of saliva oozing out and coating the guard’s cock and allowing him to thrust with ease. 

The guard’s thrusts suddenly went from long, hard strokes to rapid, smaller thrusts. Ruby’s eyes went wide as she felt his cock swell like before, when he shot all over her face. She knew what was about to happen and desperately tried to pull her mouth away but didn’t have enough strength to overcome the guard’s strong grasp on the back of her head. In the next moment Ruby felt her mouth and throat get filled with a horrible, salty taste as the guard drained his balls once again deep inside of Ruby’s mouth. She choked and coughed on the guard’s cock, her body refusing to swallow anything at first. But, the more the guard came, the weaker Ruby’s resolve became. As soon as her mouth was completely full of cum and the rest had nowhere else to go Ruby had no choice but to swallow the rest as the guard’s grip on her head prevented any cum from spilling out of her mouth. He didn’t let go until Ruby had swallowed nearly his entire load. The guard let out a satisfied sigh as he finally let go of Ruby’s head, causing her to cough and wheeze on the ground as she tried to catch her breath. 

“That was the best blowjob of my life Red!” The guard said. 

Ruby scowled at him, still wheezing. “Are you… done?” She asked in between breaths. 

He thought he was done at first, but taking another look at Ruby’s used, weakened body gave him ideas. He bent over and grabbed Ruby by the hips and raised her onto her feet. She was too worn out to stand on her own so the guard bent her over the table and rested the upper half of her body on it as he moved behind her. 

“What… are you… doing?” Ruby asked weakly. 

The answer came in the form of the guard’s still hard cock rubbing against her pussy. 

“NO! YOU CAN’T!!!” Ruby screamed in a ragged voice. She used every ounce of energy she had but couldn’t move away once the guard bent over and pinned himself onto her back, holding her down on the table. 

Ruby was powerless to stop the guard from forcing his cock into her virgin pussy. She screamed once he entered. The guard moaned from the feeling of Ruby’s tight pussy gripping onto his cock for dear life and from the feeling of her body squirming and wiggling underneath his. He loved the way her soft skin rubbed against his every time she moved. He pressed his face into Ruby’s back as he continued thrusting harder. She smelled of strawberries and sweat. The aroma was intoxicating. The guard ignored Ruby’s cries and focused on what he was feeling and smelling. He had never fucked a virgin before and couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. It felt as though her pussy was trying to actively milk his cock for its load with every thrust. With how sensitive his cock was from already having came twice the guard knew he was about to cum again. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum!” The guard grunted. 

“NO PLEASE! NOT INSIDE! YOU CAN CUM IN MY MOUTH AGAIN JUST PLEASE NOT INSIDE!” Ruby cried. There was no way she would be able to handle becoming pregnant. She would rather go to jail than risk becoming pregnant. 

But the guard’s warning came too late. As soon as Ruby finished speaking she felt several hot, wet jets shoot deep inside of her. He had just came inside of her. With how much he was filling her pussy Ruby knew she had to be pregnant. With another satisfied sigh the guard pulled his cock out of Ruby, letting the excess cum spill out of her onto her thighs. 

“That was amazing! You’re free to go Red.” The guard said as he started dressing himself. 

Ruby looked into the distance with a 1000 yard stare as she found her clothes and dressed herself as well. Her mind was immediately hard at work erasing the memory of what just happened here. Once she was dressed Ruby stumbled her way out of the office and the store. She walked a couple of blocks before running into Yang. 

“Hey sis! How was your day?” Yang asked. 


End file.
